


Flexibility

by masulevin



Series: Vic & Chloe Ryder [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Pathfinder Ryder, Vaginal Sex, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Harry takes a few minutes to enjoy the view before going to work.





	Flexibility

One of the best things about sharing an apartment with Chloe, Harry thinks, is the view.

When they’re both on the Hyperion and they both have slow mornings, he likes to drink his coffee in the kitchen and pretend to read HSN bulletins on his datapad while Chloe works through her stretches in the open space in the living room. With the apartments so small, the distance between the two rooms is a few feet at best.

This setup allows Harry to spend all the time he likes admiring the increasing strength and flexibility of her body, the way her muscles move under her smooth, dark skin. He likes to hear the little grunts she makes when she stretches out sore spots in her body while remembering other times she makes the exact same sound.

He never manages to read any of the HSN bulletins.

This particular morning, Harry doesn’t even try to look at anything other than Chloe. She  _ has  _ to be doing this on purpose -- she didn’t even bother to get dressed before starting her routine, and she’s currently stretched out on their living room floor wearing only a pair of light blue panties and a white tank top. She’s not even wearing a bra, so when she faces him he can see the shadow of her nipples and the little silver bars through them.

Right now, she’s facing away from him with her legs spread and her torso lowered nearly to the floor. She wiggles her toes and exhales sharply before dipping down just that much lower. Her tank top rides up her back, exposing even more skin as she pushes herself as far as she can go.

After several long seconds, she pulls herself back up and then stretches out her shoulders before bringing her legs together in front of her. She leans back, forcing her core to control her movement until her back is on the floor. She grunts again with the effort, then lifts her left leg up and up until she can grab her foot with her hand.

She wobbles a bit, almost strong enough to do this on her own but not quite, and loses her grip. Her foot falls back to the floor with a soft thump, almost loud enough to cover her sigh… but, again, not quite.

“Need some help?” Harry puts down his cold coffee and moves over to her before she answers. He kneels at her side, leaning over her enough to fully capture her attention.

Her lips part as she sucks in a breath before she speaks. “Please.”

Harry leans back and slides his hand from her ankle up to her thigh, fingers moving slowly enough that she catches her lower lip between her teeth. She lifts her leg again, and he supports it, pushing down and feeling the trembling of her muscle under his touch.

He moves closer as her legs open under him, their eyes still locked as he forces her to stretch. Her hips shift under him, and he moves his other hand to her hip to pin them to the floor.

“This is quite the personal touch you’ve got here, Dr. Carlyle,” Chloe says, voice sounding just a little breathless.

He grins and moves her leg so that her ankle is resting on his shoulder. “Anything for my favorite patient,” he says, and he chuckles when she rolls her eyes at him. He pushes her leg closer to her chest simply by leaning forward, and when she tenses at the pain he slides his hand down from her ankle to her thigh and kisses the side of her calf. 

Chloe’s breathing comes faster now, but the darkness of her eyes and the way she licks her lips let him know that it isn’t from discomfort. His gaze drops from her face to her chest, taking in the way her breasts move under the fabric of her tank top, already tightened into peaks before he’s touched them.

He slides his hands up her stomach, pushing the fabric out of the way to expose her skin to him, and she shivers under his touch. He pinches her nipples, just hard enough to make her forget their game and moan aloud, eyes dropping closed as she arches into his hands.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he says, voice rough.

She opens her eyes again and glares at him. “Harry…”

He pinches her again, smirking, and she grabs the front of his shirt and uses it to pull him down to her. He goes, bending her in half, and their lips meet in a heated kiss that makes him growl deep in his chest. 

How does she always do this to him? He’s supposed to be going to _ work.  _

He bites her lip and moves his hands down to his belt. He fumbles, unwilling to break contact with Chloe for even a second, before he’s able to pull it free. He wastes no time in opening his pants and freeing his cock, pumping it in his fist until he’s fully hard and moaning into Chloe’s mouth.

He finally breaks their kiss to rest his forehead against hers, and his hand leaves his cock to pull her panties to the side so he can see if she’s ready. His fingers slip through her wetness, two sliding into her without resistance. She arches her back and moans, spreading her legs as much as she can to accept him.

“You were teasing me on purpose, weren’t you?” 

Chloe moans helplessly at his question, covering her face with her hands. He huffs out a laugh and shifts until he can slide his cock inside of her. He braces both of his hands on the floor by her head and waits until she looks up at him to speak again.

“Do you feel what you do to me?” he asks, rocking forward and grinding hard into her. She grasps at his arms, short fingernails digging into his skin, and nods at him again. “Every morning,” he continues, sliding out of her at a torturously slow pace before beginning to push back in, “I watch you stretching, and every morning --  _ hng  _ \-- I want to fuck you right here on the floor.”

True to his words, he starts moving faster, fucking her right there in her favorite yoga spot.

Chloe holds on tight and meets his gaze with the defiant gleam in her eyes that he loves so much. “What took you so long, then?”

He narrows his eyes at her and lowers his body closer to hers so he can move his hips harder. Her knee presses against her chest and she groans into his ear. 

_ Every time  _ he’s wanted to do this, and hasn’t for fear of hurting her, but now… She doesn’t seem to be in pain, the moans dripping from her lips only speaking of pleasure. It makes him shudder, the knowledge that  _ he’s  _ the one making her moan, that  _ he  _ is the one she  _ chose  _ to make her moan, and then he shivers again when she grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls.

He can already feel his balls tightening, signalling that his end is near, but he just keeps going, fucking into her like there’s no tomorrow, like there aren’t any patients waiting for him right now down in the medbay, like there’s nothing that can tear him away from her because there’s nothing in this universe more important than the feeling of her coming on his cock.

She does, her body going stiff even as her cunt flutters around him. She pulls on his hair and scratches his arm where she’s still holding on for dear life. She nearly screams, unwilling to hold back as she comes, announcing her pleasure to anyone who might still be nearby to hear her.

He fucks her through it, sweat gathering on his back and on his forehead as he pushes off his own ending. The second she releases her grip on his hair, he grinds hard into her and groans her name as he spills inside of her.

She clutches him tight, arms around him, and murmurs words that he doesn’t understand and won’t remember when he finally catches his breath.

He sits up just enough to let her drop her leg back to the floor. It slips free of his shoulder and she winces, but she carefully schools the expression when she sees him studying her face.

She cups his cheeks and brings his lips down to hers for a long, slow kiss. He forgets his worry as her tongue passes over his lips and into his mouth, teasing against his tongue for a moment before she pushes him away.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Her tone suggests she knows the answer and doesn’t give one single fuck.

And right now? Neither does he.


End file.
